


Confessions

by Abadabadoo22



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadabadoo22/pseuds/Abadabadoo22
Summary: I'm sure this has been done a million times, but here's my take on what should have happened after Chloe's confession in the tent ;) PP2 re-write
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Confessions

Confessions

The tent at the retreat is stuffy, cramped and Beca can feel the uncomfortable ground digging into her back. Beca does NOT camp. Not to mention, the worst part, all the Bella’s had to share the one cramped tent. Beca sighs annoyed at the situation. What was Aubrey thinking? She turns on her side and immediately meets two bright blue orbs staring at her.

“What are we doing?” Beca whispers irritated.

“We’re bonding,” Chloe whispers back, running her hand through Beca’s hair. “You seem so tense. Do you need a back rub?”

“Several body parts are rubbing my back right now, thank you.”

“You know Beca, we’re very close, but I think this retreat is really going to let us discover everything about each other,” Chloe whispers back at her excitedly.

“Is that right?” Beca nods unbelievingly at her comment

“You know one of my biggest regrets is that I didn’t do enough experimenting in college.”

The comment from the red head sends a shiver down her spine, leaving her feeling tingly all over. That was not the comment she was expecting from her. Not knowing what to do with the information, Beca whips around towards Lily.

“You’re so weird. I want to go home.” She says.

She can feel Chloe shifting around on the other side of her and suddenly the tent is silent. Inside Beca’s head is not silent. After trying to sleep for almost an hour, she gives up. Chloe’s words keep rattling around her mind, “ _my biggest regret_.” Beca opens her eyes and squints, still adjusting to the dark lighting of the tent. “ _I didn’t do enough experimenting in college_.” She sighs quietly. What was Chloe’s intent by telling her that? Could the attraction Beca feels for her best friend not be as one sided as she thought? But she has to be crazy for thinking that, right? She can’t help but wonder though. The thought of the red head next to her wanting her, as much as Beca wants her, sends a shot of arousal through her. She lets her mind wander, imaging herself turning to face Chloe, kissing her deeply but quietly as to not wake up anyone else. She can practically hear Chloe whispering to her to follow her outside. She can see her looking at her with dark needy eyes, “ _I think this retreat is really going to let us discover everything about each other…_ ” No, she can’t be thinking like that right now, not in this tent full of her fellow Bellas. She snaps her eyes back shut, breathing deeper than she should, trying to calm the pounding between her legs.

“Beca?” she hears Chloe whisper from beside her. No, no, no. Now Beca feels really wrong. Chloe’s been awake this whole time while she was thinking all those dirty things about her?

“Yea Chlo?”

“Are you okay? You were breathing kind of hard there…” Chloe whispers back in genuine concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine, it's all good…how long have you been awake?” Beca can feel her cheeks burn red.

“I never fell asleep,” she confesses quietly.

“Yeah, uh, me either.”

“Can I confess something?” Chloe rolls to her side towards her.

“Yeah.” Beca rolls to face Chloe as well.

“I couldn’t sleep because I was thinking about you.” Through the darkness Beca can see that she looks nervous. Beca’s mouth falls open and her breathing speeds up again. The two stare at each other in silence for a few minutes before Beca speaks again.

“I was thinking about you too.”

There’s a heaviness in the air now. Beca can feel the electricity flowing between them. They’re at an awkward angle -- she’s looking at Chloe upside down really. That doesn’t stop Chloe from leaning closer to her, tilting her head ever slow slightly. Beca can feel her heart pounding out of her chest. Is this really going to happen? Her question is answered when she feels a soft set up lips press against hers. Beca gasps quietly in surprise but kisses back. Their lips move cautiously against each other, as not to wake up any of their tent mates. She can feel a hidden fire underneath their soft kisses and wishes to god that everyone else in this tent would just disappear. Her neck is starting to burn from the strain of the angle they are in but she couldn’t care less -- not when Chloe is kissing her so softly yet so passionately. A loud snore rings through the tent and the two snap apart like they’ve been burned. They stare at each other, chests heaving. Chloe looks beautiful, her face and neck flushed, her eyes sparkling with desire.

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Beca whispers quieter than before, somewhat but not really recovered from their heated moment.

Chloe shakes her head no. She looks like she’s in a daze still, moving her hand up to touch her lips in awe. She shimmies closer to Beca as quietly as she can and pecks her lips quickly. Not moving away from her face Chloe whispers to her.

“Come outside with me?” Beca is starting to think that she was reading a book of her fantasies from about ten minutes ago. She nods animatedly at her. “I’ll leave first, follow me in a few minutes.”

Beca sits up, careful not to rustle the noisy fabric of her sleeping bag too much. She looks across the two bodies she needs to crawl over. Arousal, nerves and adrenaline course through her, making her just impulsive enough to do this. As she stands -- eh, more crouches -- she looks down at Chloe, who is staring up at her like she put the stars in the sky. Beca gives her a shaky smile and tiptoes over Fat Amy first, then Jessica before she’s free and outside of the tent. The lake looks calm and peaceful at night, the sound of crickets chirping loudly piercing through the air. Even though it’s the middle of the night, the air is still sticky with the Georgia heat. Beca takes a few settling breaths, trying to calm herself before Chloe emerges from the tent. She can’t believe that this is happening. She can’t believe Chloe feels the same as her. It feels like it’s been five years before she sees the flaps on the tent move and her favorite red head walks out. Chloe strides over to her confidently and grabs her hand. Beca is quick to lace her fingers with hers and lets the older girl drag her away from where the Bellas have set up camp. They move quickly and with purpose. Beca hopes Chloe knows where she is going, but at the same time she doesn’t really care. They move out of the open area past the lake and head into a more wooded area. Once under the cover of trees and sufficiently out of ear shot from the bellas, Chloe grabs her hands and faces her.

“Are we going to talk…or” Beca barely gets any words out before Chloe’s lips are on hers once again.

This kiss is entirely different from the one they shared in the tent. It’s desperate and messy. All the embers Beca felt under the shy tent kiss are now a full-blown fire of desire. Before Beca knows it, she can feel Chloe’s tongue running across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she eagerly grants her. The feeling of Chloe’s tongue meeting hers pulls an embarrassing groan from the back of Beca’s throat. It seems to spur her on and suddenly, Chloe’s hands are everywhere, running up and down the expanse of her back and sides, in her hair, then back down again until they reach her butt, which she is not shy about grabbing. Beca feels like she’s drowning but in the best way possible. She starts exploring with her hands as well, tentatively sliding them from Chloe’s shoulders, down her chest. She stops just shy of her collarbone, unsure of how far she should go. Chloe gives her an answer by pulling away and ripping her long sleeve sleep shirt right over her head and tossing it onto the ground. Beca swallows, her eyes widening as she takes in the sight of Chloe topless in front of her. Much like herself, the redhead had skipped wearing a bra, and Beca can’t pull her eyes away from the sight of her breasts. She finally moves her gaze back up to meet Chloe’s and she finds her smirking back at her.

“You like what you see?” Beca nods but smirks herself and lifts her own t-shirt off, letting it join Chloe’s on the ground beneath them.

“Let’s even the playing field, shall we?”

“Becs…” This time it’s Chloe’s turn to stare.

It doesn’t last long though before their hands are all over each other. Beca moans at the feeling of their bare chests rubbing against each other. Chloe mirrors the sound that left Beca, sending another spike of heat through her. Beca moves her hand up to finally grab Chloe’s right breast, she flicks the hardened peak with her thumb. Chloe presses appreciative kisses to the exposed expanse of Beca’s neck. She hums in appreciation, Beca can hardly believe this is happening. It’s surreal -- the sheer thought of it spikes her arousal even higher, if that’s even possible. Beca is glad they moved so far away from the tent because when she moves her mouth to her other nipple, the sound Chloe makes is loud enough to wake up any woodland creature within a mile radius. Chloe pulls Beca’s face up away from her chest and their mouths clash together again. She can feel Chloe’s hands move to her chest now, giving each of her breasts ample attention. Beca is suddenly very aware that they are still standing out in the middle of the wooded area as her legs start going weak. As they sloppily kiss each other, Beca starts backing the older girl towards the large tree behind them. Chloe hits the trunk of the tree with a thump and groans.

“Are you okay?” Beca pulls away suddenly concerned.

“I’m good, just wasn’t expecting the tree to be there.” Chloe nods back at her and giggles.

Beca smiles back at her relieved before diving in again, this time headed for the red head’s neck. As she peppers kisses up and down Chloe’s neck, she sticks her leg in between hers. Her brain practically short circuits when Chloe sinks down onto it. She starts to slowly rock as they kiss. Beca’s brain goes completely hazy when she starts to feel a wet heat on the top of her thigh – Chloe’s tiny pj shorts clearly not withstanding the current activity. To be fair Beca isn’t faring any better -- her shorts and underwear probably should be trashed at this point.

“Beca please…” Chloe breaks the silence, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Beca nods knowingly, and moves her hand down Chloe’s stomach softly, the muscles underneath jumping at the contact. She stops at the waistband of her shorts and looks into cerulean eyes, looking to her for confirmation. Chloe nods rapidly, her red curls bouncing wildly,

“I need you Beca.” The words give Beca a surge of confidence and can feel molten heat pooling between her own legs. She shoves her hand down the front of Chloe’s shorts and gasps at the wetness there, rubbing tight circles against her swollen nub.

“Oh my god, Chlo..”

“This is what you do to me Beca..” Chloe pants, “I’ve dreamt about this for so long.”

Beca’s heart soars and she pulls her hand from the red head’s shorts. Chloe groans, grinding back down on Beca’s leg, seeking the friction she desperately needs. Beca pulls her leg away but before Chloe can complain, she drops to her knees.

“Oh my god,” she breaths as she realizes what the brunette is about to do. Beca pulls down her shorts and underwear in one swift motion, wasting no time in kissing up the inside of the red head’s thighs. She doesn’t waste much time teasing though, she felt how ready the other girl was for her. She presses one more wet kiss much closer to where Chloe really needs her. She feels hands twist into her hair, pulling Beca closer to the girl’s center. That move, combined with a needy whine from above her, prompts Beca to finally lick confidently up through her folds.

“Fuck Beca…” Chloe screams loudly above her, her hips bucking at the contact.

Beca doesn’t think she could ever be more turned on than she is in this moment right now, the ache between her legs is almost unpleasant. But right now, Beca is focused on Chloe’s pleasure, the sounds falling from her mouth just spurring her on. Beca focuses on sucking on her clit, seeing what other noises she can pull from the red head. She can feel Chloe’s legs shaking, she knows that she must be close, so she plunges a finger into her center.

“Shit Becs. I’m so close!” Chloe groans.

Beca speeds up her actions and, moments later, she feels Chloe’s thighs clamp down around her head, her whole body shaking as her orgasm hits. Beca slows her movements slightly -- helping coax Chloe down from her high. Beca feels hands pushing her head away and she looks up at Chloe. She doesn’t think she’s ever looked more gorgeous; her hair wild, face flushed and lips kiss-swollen.

“Come here,” Chloe grabs Beca’s hand and pulls her back up to eye level. Beca kisses her soundly and she moans at the taste of herself. “That was fucking amazing.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for quite a while,” Beca says before kissing Chloe softly again. As they kiss, Beca can feel Chloe’s hand blaze a trail down her stomach and she tingles with excitement, knowing full well where she’s headed. She stops at the waistband and looks at Beca questioningly.

“Chloe if you don’t touch me…I think I might combust,” Beca whines truthfully.

Chloe quickly slides her hand past the material and into her wetness. The feeling of Chloe’s fingers on her is better than she could have ever thought. Beca normally isn’t very vocal, but the second Chloe starts rubbing at her clit she moans louder than she ever has. As her pleasure continues to build, she leans heavily against the other girl, breathing heavily.

“Shit Chlo…inside,” she manages to rasp out. The redhead immediately complies and slips a finger into her easily. Beca was so turned on that it doesn’t take much more than that and she’s tumbling over the edge, saying Chloe’s name over and over like a prayer. Chloe holds her close, still rubbing at her as she comes down. The two hold each other for a little bit just basking in the afterglow. When Chloe finally pulls away she looks right into Beca’s eyes.

“That was seriously the hottest thing I’ve ever done...”

“I know…” Beca agrees. “How have we not done that sooner?”

“I don’t know, but I definitely want to do it again some time,” Chloe laughs, shooting Beca a coy grin.

“I agree,” Beca nods her head, grinning just as big. She looks around them, both their shirts lying in the grass a few feet away, Chloe’s pants still down around her ankles, “I feel like we can’t go back to the tent like this, they’re all going to know.”

“Yea, I know,” Chloe agrees as she pulls her pants back up. “We at least need some fresh clothes.”

“Let’s just walk back to the tent and I can sneak in and grab us some new clothes. Then we can make our return,” Beca decides.

Chloe nods and the two pull their shirts back on and start walking back to the camp. The red head laces her fingers with Beca as they walk. Beca smiles -- secretly loving the feeling. She wonders what this means for the two of them. Is this going to be a friends with benefits thing? Or is there a chance that Chloe has feelings for her? Because Beca’s had some pretty big feelings for a while.

“So, have you ever been with other girls?” Chloe breaks her out of her reverie. Of course she would ask that question,

“Um yea, I had a couple different girlfriends in high school. Based on your comment, the one that got us here…you haven’t?” Beca grins.

“No, but I really always have been curious. The opportunity just never presented itself…until now.” She shakes her head.

“So, what’s your review?” Beca smirks. “Going to give me five stars on yelp?”

“Definitely, I’ll even leave a glowing review,” she jokes back.

“Good. You know how a bad review can really affect business.”

Chloe laughs louder than she should with how close they are to the tent now.

“No, but really Becs, that was wonderful, even if it was in the middle of the woods against a tree. I’m pretty sure I’m going to have some scratches back there,” she grins. “I don’t regret it for a second.”

Beca just smiles at the older girl’s comments. She really wants to stop and kiss her again, but she’s not really sure where they stand. So instead she keeps her thoughts inside and her lips to herself. When they reach the tent Beca slips inside carefully -- telling Chloe to wait outside. Thankfully everyone is still sleeping soundly, so she can easily reach into her bag right by the edge of the tent. She contemplates just grabbing stuff for herself and going over to Chloe’s bag, but hers is on the opposite side of the small space and she’d have to climb over multiple people. So she grabs two pairs of underwear, shorts and a couple t-shirts from hers. Thank god she packed extra of everything. She leaves the tent quickly and hands Chloe a set.

“Thanks Beca,” she thanks her and whips her shirt over her head and pushes her pants down her legs. Beca’s mouth goes dry at the sight, she’s aware that Chloe can see her staring but she can’t help it.

“Are you going to change or not?” Chloe smirks knowingly, and heads back into the tent, now sporting Beca’s clothing.

Beca shakes her head yes and proceeds to change herself. There was something incredibly sexy about the redhead wearing her clothes. She also wonders if the other Bellas are going to notice. I guess they’re going to find out soon. Beca re-enters the tent carefully and lies back down in her spot. This time she faces Chloe and finds that she’s already faced the same way, looking at Beca softly.

“Sleep good Becs,” she whispers.

“I don’t think we have much night left Chlo. But same to you.” Beca giggles. She closes her eyes and quickly drifts off. It seems like she was asleep for five minutes when she hears Aubrey outside the tent, yelling.

“Rise and shine, Bellas!!!”

Beca groans. She doesn’t regret last night but she does wish she could have slept longer. She opens her eyes and sits up. Most of the other Bellas are crawling up and out of the tent, but Chloe’s eyes are still shut tight. Beca shoves her to try and stir her.

“Come on Chlo. Wake up.”

“Morning Becs.” Her eyes pop open and meet Beca’s gaze.

“Aubrey’s been waking us up for a while now, we better go,” she says grinning down at her.

They both stand up finally and leave the tent, the morning sun already burning bright, making them squint. The other bellas look at the two late arrivals and Beca can see a smirk on Fat Amy’s face already.

“Yo short stack, why is red wearing your favorite t-shirt?” Beca’s face burns red. Had she really given Chloe her favorite shirt?

“I was too hot in my long sleeve shirt. Beca was kind enough to offer me this one.” Thank god for Chloe and her quick response.

“Then how do you explain Beca’s shorts that you’re wearing,” Stacie asks smirking, on the verge of laughter “Come to think of it, I don’t think that’s what you wore to bed Beca?” Beca wishes she could sink into the ground, her face hopelessly red.

“I don’t think it’s any of your business Stacie,” Chloe chirps confidently.

“Okay ladies. We’ve got a busy busy day!” Aubrey swoops into the rescue on this one. “There’s breakfast under the pavilion. You’re going to need a full stomach!”

Aubrey all but pushes the bellas towards the food. Beca knows they can’t resist food and they all flock towards the smell of eggs and bacon. As her and Chloe head towards the pavilion, Aubrey stops them.

“Funny thing happened last night…” she starts and Beca has a sinking feeling, “I was making my nightly rounds of the grounds and I heard some interesting noises.”

“Oh really?” Chloe replies playing dumb.

“I heard someone scream, so naturally I had to check it out and make sure everything was okay…I wasn’t banking on it being you two having sex.” Aubrey shakes her head. Beca coughs loudly, choking on nothing. Aubrey saw them!?!?!

“Sorry Aubrey,” Chloe replies, awfully chipper for what they just heard.

“It’s okay, you could warn me next time though, so I don’t waste the trip over there,” she flashes them the signature Aubrey smile. “Oh and I wouldn’t venture too far in…there’s poison ivy in that forest.” Beca chokes on nothing again.

“Beca are you okay?” Aubrey asks with concern.

“Just peachy,” Beca snaps.

“Okay well go enjoy breakfast you two,” Aubrey walks away from the pair.

“Come on Becs.” Chloe grabs Beca’s hand and they head toward the others.

“How are you so chill, how did you keep it together through all that?” Beca’s still stunned by the encounter with Aubrey.

“Oh Aubrey knows I’ve been dying to get into your pants for a while,” she replies easily. “So it’s no surprise.”

“What?!?” Beca sputters again,

“You’re silly Becs, come on I’m starving.” Chloe giggles.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Chloe Beale,” Beca mutters as the two head to breakfast.


End file.
